Causa y efecto
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Tántalo mató a su propio hijo y lo despedazó para luego alimentar con ello a los habitantes del Olimpo. Por supuesto esto no quedó sin su castigo. Nada queda sin castigo. capítulo dos
1. Vacío

De acuerdo, en espera de que la inspiración vuelva a asaltarme con From here to hell he empezado este fic. Trata de los doce años que pasan desde que Lily y James mueren hasta que Remus entra en Hogwarts como profesor. Tengo el argumento más o menos planificado pero no sé cuándo estará el próximo capítulo, espero que pronto.

Bueno, y sin más dilación, que comience el fic.

CAUSA Y EFECTO

Capítulo uno

- **_Vacío - _**

Observé la lluvia resbalar por el cristal, formando pequeños ríos de agua cristalina que poco a poco desaparecían al tocar la fría piedra con la que comenzaba la pared.

El clima siempre suele reflejar las tragedias. He asistido a pocos funerales soleados, me pregunto si las personas que los organizan tendrán en cuenta estos pequeños detalles; quizá es algo que tienen planeado para dar un ambiente más solemne. No lo sé, sólo son pequeños detalles que noto de vez en cuando.

Es extraño cómo la vida cambia en sólo unos segundos, cómo toda una vida se puede destrozar en unas pocas horas.

Hasta hace ese pequeño margen de tiempo mi vida se podía considerar como normal, siempre y cuando se redefina el concepto de normalidad, aunque esa no es la cuestión. Hace unas pocas horas tenía lo que simplemente definiré como una vida. Amigos, algo de felicidad y hasta una pareja estable.

Lo que tengo ahora simplemente no sé cómo definirlo.

Quizá debería comenzar por el principio, sería todo mucho más sencillo de entender.

**_Londres, 31 de Octubre de 1981 _**

Abrí lentamente los ojos al notar un suave movimiento a mi lado. Moví pesadamente mi mano, con cuidado de no despertar a la persona que dormía a mi lado, para mirar el reloj. Las cuatro y veinte, aún quedaba tiempo hasta el ocaso.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y reduje aún más el pequeño espacio que había entre Diana y yo. Mi novia se removió en sueños y enterró su cabeza en la almohada, causando que su cabello rubio me cubriese parcialmente el rostro.

Por supuesto Diana no sabía nada sobre mi... condición. Tendría que contárselo algún día, y pronto, o empezaría a sospechar cosas que no eran.

En ese momento Diana se dio la vuelta para verme de frente. Abrió sus pequeños y adormilados ojos verdes.

- Hola... – murmuró volviendo a cerrarlos ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cuatro y media – contesté mientras bostezaba.

- Tengo que irme – dijo levantándose de la cama.

La seguí con la mirada mientras se dirigía al baño.

- Pensé que no trabajabas hoy por la tarde.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Creí que como iban a venir Sirius y James no me vendría mal hacer horas extra y como faltaba personal...

Asentí y me hundí en la almohada intentando aplacar el dolor de cabeza que me corroía desde hacía unas horas. Siempre es así en el tiempo que rodea la luna llena.

En realidad nadie iba a venir esta noche. James y Lily seguían escondidos y sólo Sirius sabía dónde estaban. En cuanto a Sirius... probablemente estaría en el Ministerio o con alguna "amiga". Lo que me dejaba a mí solo para disfrutar de una larga noche.

Diana salió del baño prácticamente arreglada y se inclinó para darme un beso.

¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Pareces pálido y diría que tienes algo de fiebre.

- Estoy bien – le aseguré esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – Sólo es un resfriado.

- Debes ser propenso a ellos, desde que te conozco has sufrido unos cuantos... Te veo mañana¿vale?

Tragué saliva, ése habría sido un buen momento para contarle por qué no podía verla al día siguiente.

¿Por qué no pasado? Mañana estaré algo ocupado con el trabajo.

Aunque, como siempre, nunca era un momento lo suficientemente bueno.

Diana sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

- Hasta pasado entonces. Te enviaré una lechuza.

- Hasta luego.

Observé cómo salía del dormitorio y, a continuación, oí la puerta de salida del piso abrirse y cerrarse.

Me di la vuelta en la cama hasta que quedé mirando el techo. Los días de luna llena siempre son malos. Son días en los que no puedo hacer nada, ya sea por el dolor de cabeza, la fiebre o las nauseas. Pero uno se acostumbra después de un tiempo.

Apreté fuertemente los ojos, deseando que el día terminara pronto.

-

Escruté la chimenea que había en el salón de mi casa. El fuego adoptaba infinitas formas, cada una distinta de las otras, siempre en continuo movimiento.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que la luna se elevase en el cielo, quizá diez. De todas formas unos minutos de diferencia no cambiarían las cosas.

Me levanté para dirigirme a mi dormitorio. Haciendo unos pequeños cambios puedo adaptarlo para las noches de luna llena. La cama estaba pegada a una de las paredes y el armario y demás muebles había sido cubiertos con un buen hechizo protector, de ese modo no podría destrozarlos durante la noche.

En la pared contraria a la que se encontraba la cama había un par de grilletes. Visto así parece humillante¿verdad? Lo es.

Nada más ver los grilletes noté cómo el lobo se revolvía en mi interior. No sabía si de terror, de ira o de impaciencia. Quería salir, eso sí que podía notarlo. A cada minuto que pasaba su presencia aparecía con más claridad en mi mente, como una segunda conciencia luchando por tomar el control. Podríamos llamarlo "Ello". Dar rienda suelta a todos sus instintos, sin consecuencias, sin segundos pensamientos; la absoluta libertad. Pocas personas pueden resistirse a eso.

Respiré hondo y me acerqué para colocarme los grilletes. Las divagaciones sobre la libertad podían esperar a más tarde.

Pasó un minuto. Después dos. La transformación comenzó.

Al principio no noté ningún cambio físico, sólo esa sensación de malestar que ya conocía bien. Como si algo luchase por salir de mi interior.

Cuando mi estructura interna comenzó a cambiar me encogí en posición fetal, intentando ignorar el dolor. Primero los órganos, después músculos y huesos, posiblemente la parte más dolorosa de la transformación. Me mordí la lengua para no gritar, aunque sabía que daba igual, los vecinos no podrían oírlo, los hechizos silenciadores se encargarían de ello.

Hundí las uñas en el suelo a medida que mis huesos se retorcían y cambiaban de forma. Sentí el conocido picor en las puntas de mis dedos mientras las garras luchaban por salir. Cuando despertase por la mañana habría unas bonitas marcas en el suelo.

Entonces perdí el control de mis movimientos. Mi boca ya no era mía. Mis brazos y piernas, o lo que quedaba de ellos, ya no respondían a mis ordenes. Ni siquiera mi visión me obedecía. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar, observar cómo el lobo tomaba posesión de todo lo que yo era. La sed de sangre inundando cada rincón de mi ser, mientras la parte de mí que gritaba pero no podía emitir ningún sonido se hundía cada vez más profundamente en la oscuridad. Hasta que, al final, ya no pude sentir nada...

-

El ruido de un cristal rompiéndose me hizo abrir lentamente los ojos. La parte de suelo que podía ver estaba cubierta de sangre. Mi sangre, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

El suelo vibró y oí el sonido de un paso. Levanté levemente la cabeza, envinado una oleada de dolor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Apoyé las manos en el suelo para incorporarme y localicé el foco del sonido.

Diana estaba apoyada contra la pared, pálida como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y ligeramente temblorosa.

La observé sin saber qué decir.

- Diana... – comencé mientras intentaba acercarme un poco a ella.

- No – murmuró asustada mientras se alejaba otro paso, esta vez en dirección a la puerta.

- Escucha...

Intenté levantarme apoyándome en la pared, los grilletes aún apretándome fuertemente las muñecas.

- No – repitió – Lo he... lo he visto – hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva – He visto... lo que eres.

Abrí la boca para intentar decir algo. Sabía que mis labios se estaban moviendo, pero no salía ningún sonido. En lugar de seguir intentándolo avancé lentamente hacia ella, a lo que respondió alejándose otro paso.

- No te acerques a mí – el temblor ya era bastante visible – No... no quiero volver a verte.

Alcé la mano hacia ella y conseguí agarrarla del brazo antes de que se alejara más.

¡Suéltame monstruo! – gritó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Me apoyé en la pared y me dejé caer hasta el suelo, temblando. Todo dolía. Había sangre por todas partes. Aún podía ver la expresión de su rostro. Pánico. Asco.

Apreté fuertemente mis rodillas contra el pecho, causando aún más dolor. Sin embargo no las dejé ir. Necesitaba una mínima sensación de seguridad.

Sentí el picor de las lágrimas amenazando con caer. Intenté respirar, pero lo único que podía sentir era una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Todo esto era mi culpa, tenía que haberme asegurado de que no viniera. Tendría que haberla mantenido lejos.

_¿Durante cuánto tiempo¿Cuántas mentiras más?_

Podría haberlo evitado.

Cada vez me costaba más respirar. Separé las rodillas del pecho, pero la presión no disminuyó.

La habitación daba vueltas, o quizá era mi perspectiva. Poco a poco todo se fue volviendo más borroso, hasta que sólo quedó el dolor y la fría oscuridad...

-

El suave susurro de voces llegó a mis oídos. No conseguí entender lo que decían, tampoco me importaba. Lo único que quería era permanecer en la oscuridad.

Las voces eran conocidas, aunque no podría haber dicho si pertenecían a hombres o a mujeres.

Oí mi nombre una vez. Después otra. Hice caso omiso. En la oscuridad se estaba a salvo, no quería salir de allí.

Una voz repitió mi nombre una vez más. Esta vez abrí los ojos.

La luz me cegó, haciéndome imposible distinguir el rostro de la persona que tenía delante durante unos segundos.

De repente la luz cesó. Alguien debía de haber cerrado las cortinas.

La mancha borrosa que se encontraba frente a mí comenzó a definirse lentamente. Primero los colores, después la forma del rostro y por último los detalles más precisos. Hasta que estuve frente a frente con Albus Dumbledore.

¿Te encuentras bien Remus? – le oí preguntar. Su voz aún un tanto difusa.

Asentí lentamente, aunque no fuera verdad.

Podía notar cada una de las heridas que había en mi cuerpo. Todas parecían haber sido vendadas y la presión en el pecho había desaparecido.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en mi dormitorio, tumbado en la cama. El profesor Dumbledore se sentaba a mi lado en una silla y cerca de la puerta se encontraban Minerva McGonagall y la enfermera de Howarts, la señora Pomfrey. Me miraban con una expresión extraña. ¿Compasión?

Me incorporé lentamente y el profesor Dumbledore me ayudó.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunté débilmente.

Nadie me contestó. La señora Pomfrey desvió su mirada hacia la profesora McGonagall, enviándole un mensaje que no pude comprender.

- Remus – comenzó Dumbledore lentamente, como si no supiera qué decir – Ha... ocurrido algo.

Le observé algo confuso. ¿Qué podría haber ocurrido¿Podría haber atacado a alguien? No, había estado encadenado y, además, me había despertado en mi dormitorio. No. Tenía que ser otra cosa.

Repasé mentalmente las opciones, hasta que reparé en la más obvia.

No. No podía haberles pasado nada.

¿Profesor? – pregunté con miedo.

Dumbledore abrió la boca para contestar, sin embargo transcurrieron algunos segundos antes de que emitiera sonido alguno.

- Es sobre Lily y James – dijo con voz queda.

No. No podía haberles pasado nada. Simplemente no podía. Sirius...

- Esta noche – continuó el director después de aclararse la garganta – hubo un ataque en Godric Hollow.

- No. Eso es imposible.

- Voldemort los encontró.

- Pero... pero no pudo – continué, aún negando lo obvio – Voldemort no puede haberles encontrado, Sirius era... – y entonces la realidad chocó conmigo – No. Sirius nunca haría algo así.

_Pero lo hizo... Una vez¿recuerdas? _

No. Sirius no podía haberlo hecho, tenía que haber otra opción. Tenía...

_Sexto curso. Te acuerdas¿verdad?_

- Han muerto Remus – dijo el director. Por un momento odié ese tono impasible que utilizaba siempre al hablar.

- No... – dije negando con la cabeza.

- Sirius los traicionó. Nos engañó a todos.

Noté cómo mis ojos se humedecían por segunda vez esa mañana. Primero Diana, después Lily y James, Sirius...

¿Y Harry? – pregunté con temor mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No podían estar muertos, no podían, no podían...

- Sobrevivió.

Eso me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

¿Cómo? – pregunté algo incrédulo.

- Sobrevivió. Nadie sabe por qué ni cómo, pero lo hizo – hizo una pequeña pausa – llevándose a Voldemort por el camino.

Le observé con incredulidad. ¿Harry? Pero si tenía...

- Un año – dijo Dumbledore contestando a mis pensamientos – Lo que no hemos conseguido nosotros en veinte años lo ha conseguido esta noche un bebé.

Hundí mi rostro en mis manos. Era demasiada información para asimilar. Era demasiado.

- Y... ¿Y Sirius?

- Nadie lo sabe – contestó el director desviando la mirada – Intentó llevarse a Harry pero Hagrid tenía órdenes de traerlo ante mí. E hizo bien.

¿Traerlo¿Dónde está ahora?

El profesor Dumbledore respiró profundamente.

- En casa de sus tíos. Con la hermana de Lily.

- Pero pensaba que ellos...

- Deberíamos discutir esto en otro momento – dijo Dumbledore, claramente esquivando el tema – Ahora necesitas descansar.

- Pero...

- Luego – contestó tajantemente – Sabes como hablar conmigo si necesitas algo.

Se levantó de la cama. Intenté seguirle, pero la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Quizá no fuera mala idea permanecer tumbado después de todo.

Los tres visitantes salieron de mi habitación. La señora Pomfrey murmuró algo de una poción acucelular antes de salir.

Ninguno de ellos me había mirado a los ojos en el tiempo que habían permanecido en mi casa.

Permanecí allí. Impasible. Negando los hechos que me habían dado. No quería aceptarlo. No podía.

-

¿Sabéis estas veces en las que un pensamiento da vueltas y vueltas en tu cabeza? Estas veces en las que por más que lo intentes, por mucho que te concentres, tu mente vuelve exactamente al mismo punto de partida. Es desesperante y esta parecía ser una de esas veces.

Cuando me dejaron solo no podía hacer nada. No podía moverme. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar. No tenía ni siquiera un libro que leer.

Mi mente giraba en torno a los acontecimientos. Quería dejar de pensar en ello y no podía. No podía ignorarlo, pero tampoco podía aceptarlo. No podía aceptar el hecho de que todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había conocido había dejado de existir. No podía concebir que Sirius, el mejor amigo de James, mi mejor amigo, los hubiera traicionado. Simplemente no podía.

Una parte de mí esperaba que Peter viniese, que me explicase algo. Debería estar aquí. O quizá estaba demasiado ocupado. Quizá no lo sabía todavía.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos. No podía llorar. Llorar lo haría real, y no lo era. Tan sólo era un sueño, una pesadilla. Tarde o temprano despertaría. Diana estaría a mi lado, Lily y James en su casa, cuidando de su hijo, Sirius vendría a visitar con su nueva novia y Peter haría lo mismo. Y todo sería normal.

Rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos por segunda vez aquel día, creando una falsa sensación de seguridad.

No había pasado nada.

-

¿Remus?

Levanté la mirada. No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido así, acurrucado en mi cama esperando el despertar.

¿Remus? – volvió a preguntar la voz, esta vez algo más cerca.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se entreabrió, dejando ver una mata de pelo castaño y unos ojos verdes, muy diferentes a los de Lily.

La chica terminó de abrir la puerta en cuanto me localizó.

Supongo que éste es el momento en el que debo perder tiempo con las presentaciones. Rhea Steel acudía a Hogwarts con nosotros, es decir, Lily y los Merodeadores. Estaba en nuestro mismo año, sólo que en una casa diferente, en Slytherin. No era un hecho importante, pero estaba ahí. Se podría decir que tenemos una extraña amistad. La conocí en sexto año debido a circunstancias que ahora mismo no me apetece relatar. Creo que después de Los Merodeadores y Lily es la persona en la que más confío. Quizá sea porque ellos son las únicas personas que no han sentido miedo y/o compasión por mí.

Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la cama.

- Hola – dijo con una media sonrisa.

No la contesté, sino que seguí mirando al vacío.

- Quería haber venido antes, pero Dumbledore dijo que estabas descansando – hizo una pequeña pausa y al no observar ninguna reacción por mi parte continuó hablando – Te preguntaría si estás bien pero siempre me ha parecido una pregunta ridícula – volvió a hacer otra pausa ¿Vas a abrir la boca o te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día?

Rhea nunca ha tenido tacto.

¿Y qué quieres que diga? – pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

- Sé por experiencia que no es bueno callarse este tipo de cosas.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Esperaba que alguien viniera y me dijera que esto no estaba pasando. Tú, Peter...

Noté cómo su mirada se desviaba levemente ante la mención de Peter. Algo casi imperceptible, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Siempre he sido bueno captando ese tipo de cosas.

¿Rhea¿Ha pasado algo más?

Rhea volvió a levantar la vista y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Dumbledore no quería que te lo contara, decía que habías tenido suficiente con lo de... Lo de antes.

¿Qué ha pasado? – volví a preguntar, aunque en realidad sabía que no quería saberlo. Extraño¿verdad?

- Verás... han cogido a Black.

No quería oírlo. De verdad que no quería.

- Se dejó ver a plena luz del día. Acorraló a Pettig... a Peter – corrigió – en una calle llena de muggles.

Debería pararla. No quería saberlo.

- Ha habido trece muertos – concluyó volviendo a mirar al suelo.

¿Peter? – pregunté con miedo.

_Si no querías oírlo deberías haberla dicho que parara¿no crees? _

Cállate. No quería oírlo. No quería oír nada de esto.

_Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso._

- Así que por eso no ha venido¿eh? – dije riendo amargamente. Por alguna extraña razón las lágrimas no salían – Supongo que es una buena excusa.

¿Quieres que me quede?

Lo medité durante unos segundos. ¿Se puede querer compañía y a la vez estar solo?

- Te llamaré¿vale? – contesté distraídamente.

¿Estás seguro?

- Soy mayorcito Rhea, puedo cuidarme solo – dije fríamente.

_Eso ha sonado muy convincente Remsie._

Cállate.

_¿Por qué? Pensé que querías compañía y a la vez estar solo. Aquí la tienes._

Cerré los ojos para acallar la voz. Oí cómo Rhea salía de la habitación. Quizá debería haberla pedido que se quedara.

Apreté aún más los ojos. Dentro de poco despertaría y todo esto no habría sido más que un sueño. Una estúpida y larga pesadilla.

**_Londres, 1 de Noviembre de 1981 _**

Así que aquí está la respuesta. Una vida puede romperse en mil pedazos en un solo momento. Pueden ser segundos, minutos, horas... Puede ser algo gradual o repentino. Tarde o temprano acaba pasando.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, la conversaciones, la negación, el dolor, el rechazo, la compasión, sólo puedo sentir una cosa, y es lo que me tiene preocupado.

Veo la lluvia caer, empañar el cristal, trazando caminos que desaparecerán en el olvido. Solo. Sin compañía y acompañado, porque nunca estoy solo, el lobo siempre está conmigo.

Después de todo, mientras la primera lágrima del día resbala por mi mejilla, lo único que puedo sentir es el vacío.


	2. Frío

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cuanto tiempo¿eh? Bueno, el segundo capi llevaba en mi ordenata bastante tiempo, esperando a que lo leyese y comprobase que todo estaba en orden.

Y ahí hubiera seguido, porque no lo he vuelto a leer. Pero bueno, espero que os guste, aunque tengo la sensación de que tendría que haber alargado más las escenas del final. Si no os deja satisfechos, mandad una review y probablemente acabe reescrito.

De momento he decidido que este fic sólo va a tener tres capítulos, uno por cada merodeador vivo que queda, así que el próximo es Pete. Así tendré más tiempo para escribir los capítulos de otras historias que ahora mismo no me apetece escribir pero que tengo que hacerlo.

En fin...

Gracias a las dos personas que dejaron review. A los demás que leyeron y no dejaron review: pudríos en el infierno. Vale, no, pero dejad review.

**Fyon: No te preocupes, de momento Remy no va a sufrir mucho, al menos durante el tiempo que esté sin actualizar, después sí que sufrirá, y tendrá novia y vida social, y todo eso que no tiene en los libros... Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo (que conste que publico esto, porque me dijiste en otra review que actualizara otra historia). Bye.**

**Gwen: Me alegro de que te haya gustado y de que pienses seguir leyéndolo (a no ser que hayas cambiado de opinión en estos meses... XD). Bueno, eso, que me alegra que te haya gustado y a leer, que es importante.**

CAUSA Y EFECTO

**Capítulo dos**

**- Frío –**

Siempre me ha llamado la atención el mito de Tántalo. ¿Lo recordáis? No, claro que no, ahora casi nadie presta atención a esas cosas. Sin embargo ese mito definiría bien mi situación actual.

Tántalo era un griego que decidió poner a prueba a los dioses. Mató a su propio hijo y lo despedazó para luego alimentar con ello a los habitantes del Olimpo. Por supuesto esto no quedó sin su castigo. Nada queda sin castigo.

Homero lo describe bastante bien: "_Vi asimismo a Tántalo, el cual padecía horribles suplicios, de pie en un lago cuya agua le llegaba a la barba. Tenía sed y no conseguía tomar el agua y beber; cuantas veces se bajaba el anciano con la intención de beber, otras tantas desaparecía el agua absorbida por la tierra, la cual se mostraba negruzca en torno a sus pies y un dios la secaba". _

Un cuento interesante¿eh? Nunca pensé que se podría aplicar a mí en tantos aspectos.

**Londres, 31 de Octubre de 1981 **

- Venga enano, di Padfoot – repetí de nuevo al crío de apenas un año que jugaba a mi lado.

El niño de ojos verdes hizo caso omiso, de nuevo. Por alguna extraña razón se negaba a decir el nombre. Los niños eran desesperantes, tampoco era tan difícil.

- Sirius, es un bebé, no un loro – me dijo una mujer pelirroja desde la puerta del salón.

- Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia porque en cuanto sepa mi nombre va a llamarme a mí y no a ti.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y cogió a su hijo en brazos.

- ¿No deberías irte ya? Es casi de noche.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de echarme? – pregunté mientras me levantaba y recogía mi abrigo.

- Sí, y ahora largo – contestó sonriendo.

La pelirroja me acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. No iría a pie, por supuesto, el problema sería aparecerme en mi piso sin que Laurie lo notase. Laurie es una amiga que está pasando unos días en mi piso. Bueno, una amiga con derecho a roce... El caso es que es muggle y no me gustaría causarle un trauma de por vida.

- Dile a James que me envíe una lechuza cuando se despierte – dije preparándome para desaparecer.

- Tranquilo, se lo diré. Hasta pronto.

Desaparecí de allí, seguramente dejando una pequeña nube de humo. Esto de aparecerse siempre me ha resultado curioso, me recuerda a uno de los personajes de un cómic que tenía Remus. Un tipo azul que desaparecía haciendo una especie de "bamf". Siempre me ha hecho gracia. Remus dice que soy muy infantil y que no capto la esencia del cómic.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba de nuevo en mi piso. Laurie no estaba a la vista, así que me dirigí a mi habitación.

Ojalá James hubiera estado despierto, tenía ganas de hablar con él. Con todo lo que estaba pasando era la única persona en la que podía confiar completamente. No es que no confiase en Peter, de hecho había sido yo quién le había mencionado para ser el guardián secreto, pero precisamente por eso no podía hablar con él. Nadie podía saber dónde estaba. Y Remus... Remus era un caso aparte. Quiero decir, siempre había sido nuestro amigo pero... Bueno, siempre existen los indicios, aunque no te guste adonde llevan. Y en el caso de Remus no me gustaba nada.

Cuando entré en mi habitación distinguí una hoja de papel sobre la almohada. Una nota. La letra era de Laurie (evidentemente nadie más podría haberla dejado allí).

"_Siento haberme ido sin despedirme – _leí mientras me sentaba en la cama – _Hace un par de horas me llamaron de la agencia. ¡Me han dado el trabajo! Puedes felicitarme luego. Empiezo mañana y por eso he tenido que irme así (mi nuevo trabajo está en Escocia). Te llamaré en un par de días para ver que tal. Besos._"

Terminé de leer con el ceño fruncido. Ahora iba a tener que pasar la noche yo solo. Que asco.

Siempre podría ir a ver a Remus. Después de todo hoy era luna llena... No. Nada de Remus. No hasta que se pasase todo el asunto de Voldemort.

Bueno... Podía ver una película. Sí, sé que parece mentira, pero he aprendido a utilizar el video. O algo así.

El caso en que Laurie me enseñó a hacerlo (parecía bastante sorprendida cuando le dije que no sabía utilizarlo). Y eso que sólo me costó cinco sickles en un mercadillo... El tipo que me lo vendió decía que era decorativo, pero yo deduje que no. ¿Cómo podía algo tan feo ser decorativo?

El caso es que he descubierto el mundo cinematográfico. ¿No es genial?

Así que, con esa idea en mente, me dispuse a pasar una tranquila (muy a mi pesar) noche de películas y palomitas.

El sonido de un rayo me despertó. La verdad es que nunca he tenido un sueño demasiado ligero pero, para todo hay una primera vez¿no?

El caso es que sí, el sonido de una tormenta al otro lado de mi ventana y a las tres de la mañana me despertó. O al menos creía que eran las tres de la mañana porque mi reloj se había parado durante la noche y la aguja de los segundos se movía intermitentemente entre los números veinticuatro y veinticinco.

Con un gruñido me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a cerrar la ventana.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y el viento arrastraba más voces de las que debería.

Cerré la ventana y volví a tumbarme sobre la cama.

Después de un rato dando vueltas y revolviendo las sábanas, sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, decidí matar el rato.

Descolgué el teléfono y marqué el número de James que, supuestamente debería haberme mandado una lechuza al despertarse. Sólo por no dar señales de vida merecía la pena despertarle de madrugada.

Después de unos segundos el teléfono comenzó a comunicar. Lo cual era, lo menos, extraño. La única persona que tenía su número (aparte de mí) era Dumbledore, y él no utilizaba el teléfono, a menos que fuera algo muy grave.

Colgué inmediatamente y cogí lo primero que encontré en el armario. Antes de salir agarré mi chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de mi moto.

Para cuando me acercaba al Valle de Godric ya había dejado de llover, sin embargo las nubes me impedían ver qué había en tierra.

Descendí unos cuantos metros, y entonces fue cuando lo vi.

Donde antes se encontraba la casa de mis amigos, ahora sólo había un edificio en ruinas. El lugar entero parecía haber saltado por los aires, pero... Eso era imposible. Sólo dos personas conocíamos la localización. Yo no había dicho nada y Peter... Peter era demasiado cobarde como para... A no ser que el hechizo se hubiera roto. Que Peter estuviera...

Aterricé rápidamente y bajé de mi moto sin cuidado, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Hasta mí llegaba el difuminado sonido del llanto de un niño.

Mi primera reacción fue de alivio. Estaban bien. Si Harry estaba bien eso significaba que James y Lily estaban bien¿verdad?

Corrí hasta el foco del sonido para encontrar a mi ahijado en un pequeño hueco entre los escombros.

- Tranquilo... – susurré mientras lo levantaba con cuidado, en busca de heridas. Sólo encontré una herida en la frente, que aún chorreaba sangre.

¿Y James¿Y Lily?

Busqué con la mirada sin suerte. Tenían que estar en alguna parte. Tenían que estar...

Harry continuaba llorando.

Pero tenían que estar por aquí, no podían haber desaparecido sin más.

En ese momento vislumbré una pequeña mata de pelo rojo entre los escombros.

Rápidamente dejé a Harry sobre el suelo y me apresuré a quitar los restos del edificio del... De Lily.

Después de unos segundos el rostro de Lily apareció lleno de sangre y heridas que ya no sangraban.

Pero eso no significaba nada¿verdad?

Terminé de quitar los escombros y la levanté del suelo hasta colocarla en un lugar más propicio.

Harry continuaba llorando.

- ¿Lily? – pregunté con voz trémula mientras limpiaba con cuidado la sangre del rostro - ¡Lily! _Enervate –_ murmuré apuntándola con mi varita. Nada ocurrió. Pero eso no significaba nada. Lily no podía estar... - ¡Cállate! – grité al niño de un año que continuaba con su llanto - _¡Enervate!_

Alcé una mano temblorosa hacia su cuello para comprobar su pulso y no sentí nada.

La dejé caer sin cuidado sobre el suelo al sentir la oleada de nauseas que recorrieron mi cuerpo. Vomité sin poder evitarlo, apartándome justo a tiempo de no manchar el... A Lily. Porque seguía siendo Lily.

Me arrastré lejos de allí lentamente y con la cabeza dándome vueltas. Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta. Si Peter estuviera... Si el guardián hubiera sido atacado, si hubiera muerto y el hechizo se hubiera roto, Dumbledore lo sabría y estaría allí, en persona. Lo que significaba que Peter...

Me levanté tambaleante y me acerqué al niño, que aún lloraba, para alejarlo de allí. Él no tenía que ver esto.

Mientras avanzaba, me abstuve de mirar hacia el suelo. Si James estaba... No quería pensar en ello.

Me alejé poco a poco de la casa (o lo que quedaba de ella) con Harry en brazos. Estaba temblando de tal manera que casi perdí el equilibrio varias veces.

Permanecí apoyado contra mi moto durante un tiempo, no sé exactamente cuanto, oyendo llorar al niño. Sabiendo que debería buscar a James, que aún había una posibilidad. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, lo sabía. Que lo único que encontraría de James sería un...

- ¿Sirius? – levanté ausentemente la mirada hacia la potente voz que me llamaba - ¿Sirius¿Estás...

- Están muertos – interrumpí con voz ahogada, sintiendo cómo mis ojos se humedecían -. Los dos. Están... – mi voz se quebró. Tragué saliva y continué – Lily. La he visto. Está allí y...

- Tranquilo Sirius – dijo Hagrid acercándose a mí y arrodillándose a mi lado – Todo está bien.

- ¿Bien? – pregunté, de nuevo con voz ahogada -. Están muertos. ¿Y pretendes decirme que todo está bien?

El semi-gigante me quitó a Harry de los brazos y yo me miré las manos, manchadas de sangre, y no la mía.

Lo había hecho yo. La sangre. Las muertes. Todo era culpa mía.

En algún lugar entre el shock y el sentimiento de culpabilidad, un nombre apareció en mi mente.

Peter.

Peter había sido el guardián secreto. La única opción que quedaba, la única forma de que alguien hubiera encontrado la casa era llegar hasta él. Y que él lo dijese por voluntad propia.

- Tienes razón – repuse, aún temblando mientras me levantaba.

- Sí – murmuró Hagrid ausentemente -. Sí, hablaremos con Dumbledore, él arreglará todo esto.

- Sí – murmuré yo a su vez.

- Vete a casa Sirius, el profesor se hará cargo de todo esto.

Tragué saliva.

Dumbledore... Dumbledore no había podido evitar esto¿por qué debería suponer que iba a arreglar lo demás?

- Hagrid – comencé vacilante -, dame a Harry, soy su padrino, yo cuidaré de él.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció dudar. Lo único que hizo fue apretar con fuerza el niño contra su pecho.

- Lo sé Sirius pero... Las órdenes de Dumbledore fueron que le llevara el niño directamente a él. Órdenes estrictas.

- Soy su padrino. No estará mejor con él que conmigo – respondí con cierto tono de irritación.

- Tienes razón pero... No puedo hacerlo.

Respiré hondo y se me di la vuelta, alejándome de allí a pie.

- ¡Sirius¡Tu moto!

- Quédatela – contesté sin volverme -, yo ya no la necesito.

Cerré los ojos un momento y desaparecí de allí.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento de una patada. Puede que no supiera dónde estaba Peter, pero desde luego eso no me iba a disuadir de buscarlo. Y si alguien podía adivinar dónde se escondería¿quién mejor que uno de sus mejores amigos?

La madera chocó con un golpe seco contra la pared, haciendo que algunas astillas saltasen y cayesen lentamente al suelo.

Recorrí el apartamento con la mirada. La ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo y una maleta yacía abierta sobre la cama, como si el propietario hubiese tenido prisa en irse.

Había libros amontonados de cualquier forma sobre un escritorio que se encontraba justo al lado de ventana abierta. Uno de ellos era un álbum de fotos. Alguien había sacado algunas fotografías al azar, y estas se amontonaban encima del resto de libros y papeles. Fotografías de Hogwarts, de la boda de Lily y James...

Cogí el álbum y lo lancé contra la pared.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso?

¿Cómo les podía haber hecho eso? A sus amigos.

¿Cómo podía haberlos vendido así?

Cuando el álbum cayó al suelo oí un pequeño chillido procedente de una de las esquinas del apartamento. El chillido de una rata.

Vaya, así que no había estado equivocado al ir allí.

- Escondiéndote¿no Peter? – pregunté con sorna y apuntando con la varita hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido – Me parece normal. Yo también lo haría. Claro que, yo nunca habría vendido a mis amigos.

Un rayo de luz roja salió disparado de la punta de mi varita y parte de la cama voló por los aires. Sin embargo, Peter no adoptó su forma humana.

Sonreí amargamente, preguntándome si realmente estaba allí. Si no sería más que una rata común.

Sin embargo, no había nada que perder¿verdad?

- ¿Demasiado cobarde para salir Pete? Vamos, actúa con la cabeza alta por una jodida vez en tu vida.

Un segundo haz de luz atravesó la habitación y, esta vez, la figura de Peter Pettigrew cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Llevaba una raída túnica marrón y estaba pálido y tembloroso. Imagino que se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. De lo que ello conllevaría, y de lo que yo haría.

- Vaya, así que eras tú, empezaba a pensar que estaba hablando solo.

Peter me miró un momento a los ojos y pude ver el miedo reflejado. Sabía lo que iba a hacerle. Bien.

Permanecí inmóvil durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Dudando. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? Eran sus amigos. Éramos sus amigos.

Sus labios se movieron durante un segundo, sin decir nada, y entonces, una luz blanca inundó la habitación. Cuando se apagó no quedaba ni rastro de Peter.

- Mierda – exclamé al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado.

De lo cerca que había estado. De lo cerca que había estado de poder acabar con todo. De vengarme.

No fue hasta que ya había amanecido que volví a encontrar a Peter.

Al parecer se había aparecido en las alcantarillas, esperando que no le encontrase y, a partir de ahí, había adoptado su forma animal.

Seguí su olor convertido en mi forma de animago durante lo que fueron horas, hasta que, por fin, allí estaba.

Yo lo sabía. Él lo sabía.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, se escabulló hasta la superficie.

Adopté mi forma humana y le seguí, ante la mirada atónita de varias personas. Muggles. Era una calle muggle. A plena luz del día.

Distinguí a Peter, ya en su forma humana, arrastrándose por la calle, mirando hacia todas partes como si esperara una emboscada desde todos los ángulos.

Le apunté con la varita y él se quedó inmóvil.

Esta vez no iba a escapar. Otra vez no.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Sirius? – le oí gritar a distancia.

¿Qué...

- ¡A Lily y a James¡Eran tus amigos!

La gente nos observaba atónitos, sin saber si intervenir o llamar a la policía.

- ¡Cállate! – grité. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Era casi como si quisiese atribuirme la culpa de... Oh.

En ese momento observé cómo levantaba la varita y entonces todo explotó.

La onda expansiva me lanzó de espaldas y casi no tuve tiempo de murmurar un hechizo protector. La gente que había a mi alrededor no tuvo tanta suerte.

Y todo empezaba a encajar. Porque Peter podría haber sido muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido, y no se habría dejado encontrar si no hubiese guardado otro as en la manga.

Y, al parecer, ese as era yo. Porque yo era la única persona que sabía que Peter era el guardián secreto. Porque, a ojos de todos los demás, el asesino no era Peter, sino yo. Y, después de esto, de todo el paripé, Peter no sería más que un mártir en la tragedia.

Observé cómo se incorporaba en medio del humo y entonces comenzó a cambiar, a encoger, hasta que ya no quedó más que una rata que se escabulló entre los escombros.

En ese momento la oscuridad se hizo conmigo.

Desperté de un golpe en la cabeza. Alguien me estaba levantando a la fuerza y tenía las manos atadas a la espalda con algún tipo de plástico.

Poco a poco mi visión se definió y pude ver el estropicio que había causado la explosión de Peter.

La zona estaba acordonada y varias unidades del departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia estaban allí, así como varias autoridades policiales mágicas.

Mientras me arrastraban hacia lo que supuse sería un transportador distinguí a Dumbledore hablando con varios aurores y varios médicos observando una pequeña caja de madera que contenía lo que, a primera vista, parecía un dedo.

Y alguien me estaba hablando, sin embargo no conseguí reaccionar.

Todo esto había sido culpa mía. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido. Si no hubiera actuado tan precipitadamente. Si hubiera buscado ayuda...

Demasiados "si".

Y ahora...

Comencé a reír sin poder evitarlo.

Sé que debía parecer un maníaco, que debía estar confirmando todas las sospechas que toda esa gente tenía sobre mí, pero...

Todo esto era estúpido.

Lily y James, muertos. Peter me había ganado. Remus, solo. Y todo el mundo pensaba que yo era un asesino.

¿Qué otra opción me quedaba sino reír?

**_Londres, 1 de Noviembre de 1981 _**

Y supongo, que aún estaréis preguntándoos que tiene que ver todo esto con el mito de Tántalo. Bien, puede que no mucho, pero lo mejor que puedo hacer aquí dentro son conjeturas inconexas. Porque aquí dentro, nada tiene demasiado sentido.

Puedo sentir a los dementores, guardando la entrada a mi celda, sabiendo que son la única compañía que me queda, porque sé que no tendré juicio. Sé que ni siquiera el único amigo que me queda vendrá a visitarme, porque para él no soy más que un asesino que traicionó a todas las personas que confiaban en él. Y, en realidad lo hice. Traicionarlos. Prácticamente los vendí, y todo lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa mía. Y aquí está mi castigo.

Así que sí, después de todo, lo que me ha pasado tiene cierto parecido con Tántalo. Teniendo todo al alcance de la mano, sin poder llegar a ello. Sabiendo que el calor está ahí, a un par de metros, y sin embargo, yo sólo puedo sentir el frío.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno¿qué os ha parecido¿Pésimo¿Horroroso¿Angustiante¿Bonito¿Triste? Enviadme una review, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, bis, bis, bis.**

**Besos**


End file.
